Laurarena
by Laurarena
Summary: Aragorns sister goes on the journey with them. but when she finds outs legolas is betrothed what will she do.
1. Chapter 1

Italics: elfishBold: thoughts

Laurarena is sitting in her room waiting for her brother to come home from his ranger business. She could faintly hear Lord Elrond talking to him. "Aragorn you can't keep leaving so, every time you do, your sister doesn't come out for days.

"Why," Aragorn asks.

"Because she misses you and wants to go on an adventure. She the one ring has been found and brought to Rivendell. I said she could come to the council meeting but it's up to you, if she goes to it," tells him.

Aragorn nods and made his way to his sister's room. He knocks on the door "leave me alone Arwin, I'm not coming out," he heard say from other side.

"It's not Arwin, it's Aragorn," he says through the door. The door slowly opens and he is let. He saw his now 18 year old sister, he left the year before. Her raven colored hair had grown to her waist, her skinned had tanned, she had some muscle in her arms, but her eyes are full sorrow. Even full of sorrow she had grown into a beautiful woman. He looked around the room they were sketches of her memories all over the walls.

**She has become quiet the artist since I left.** He picks up the one of their family she working. "you've become very good at this."

She looks up at him and her eyes brighten. She gets up and is enveloped in a warm hug "I missed you," she tells him.

"I know," Aragorn says.

She picks up her sketch pad and some coal and and goes to the gazebo. She sets up he things and starts sketching the sun setting over the horizon. After twenty minutes of sketching she interrupted by a familiar voice "I expected to find you here."

She looks up to find Gandalf looking at her. "Gandalf! I haven't seen you since I was a little girl," she exclaims.

"Let me see what you've done there," she hands him the drawing.

"I'm going to go to bed we have a long day tomorrow," she gets up and picks up her things and goes back to her room. She changes into a night shirt a goes to sleep

The next morning she woke up before the sun was up and gets ready for the day putting on her black tunic and leggings and black cloth boots. She puts her belt on, straps her sword on and slings her quiver and long bow on to her back. She braids her hair and puts her cloak on and goes out to the stables.

She goes to her coal colored hoarse and puts her saddle on her, Laurarena gets on her hoarse and goes out for her morning ride. As she rides she shoots the targets she passes by.

After about an hour of shooting she goes back and collect her arrows. She rides back slowly, she hears the warning bell stating the start of Lord Elrond's councils.

She puts her hoarse in to a full running pace, she gets to the gates, jumps off her hoarse. Laurarena hands the reigns to on the gaurds _"take her to the stables,"_ she says quickly. She sprints up to the council meeting. She arrives in minutes. Everyone sees her and she takes her hood off.

"Forgive me for being late I was out," she says out of breath. She takes her seat next to Aragorn.

"A woman?" Gimli son of Gloin says. "this is no place for a woman."

"Do you have a problem with women?" she says standing up.

"Yes women are supposed to be weak and stay at home," Gimli states.

She reaches for her sword "well lets see how weak I am dwarf," she says in a threating tone.

Aragorn holds her back before she does any damage to Gimli. _"Laurarena calm down its not worth it," _Aragorn says to her.

Legolas look shell shocked** is this really the little girl I taught archery to all those years ago.** He look at her for a moment, he too in her height, how small her waist was, how big her breasts and but are, and how beautiful she,s become.** Well she's not so little any more.** Lord Elrond pulled him from his thoughts.

"Frodo bring forth the ring," Lord Elrond said sternly. Frodo brings the up and sets it the table. "We have to take it to Mordor, to which the fires of where it was made."

"We should give the ring to Gondor," Boromir says loudly.

"Gondor can't use it," Aragorn says.

"Then who will take the ring to Mordor?" Lord Elrond asks.

Legolas stand up and says "the Elves of Mirkwood will take it."

"I will see death first than see the ring in the hand of an elf," Gimli says arrogantly. Legolas stands up.

"_sit down legolas,"_ Aragorn says. That's when everyone started arguing, except Laurarena.

"I will take it," Frodo says, everyone stops arguing. " I will take it… but I do not know the way."

"I will help bear the burden of carrying the ring," Gandalf says.

Aragorn draws out his sword kneeling down in front of Frodo, "be by my life, or death, I will protect you," he hold his sword out in front of him, "you have my sword."

"You have my bow," Laurarena says.

"And my broadsword," Boromir says.

"And my bow," Legolas says.

"And my axe!" Gimli yells.

"Wait you can't leave without me Mr. Frodo," Sam says running in .

"Or us," Merry and Pippen say together running. "You need some kind of intelligence on this mission… quest… thing," Pippen says

"Well that leaves you out Pip," Merry says.

"9 companions and 5 protectors," Lord Elrond says. "We shall call you the Fellowship of the Ring."

After that they all went to their room where they were to pack. Laurarena packed extra clothes if the ones she was wearing ever get torn. She gets her extra quiver and arrows and slings them onto her back. She puts one long knife in each boot. She gets her pack and fills it with food and water and her sleeping gear.

When she finishes packing, she leaves for the gate to wait for everyone else. Legolas and Aragorn was the first to show. Legolas looks up to see Laurarena leaned against the gate. She smiles at him. They start talking about what went when he left after the end of her lessons.

Everyone else showed up in groups. After everyone was there they left Rivendell.

_**A: hey every one ive been working on this for a long time. I know I missed something but that's beside the point. Please tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf is at the the head of the group, with Laurarena at the end of the group. Everyone was talking merrily except her. She was keeping to herself. Cause if she tried talking to the men they would just say this is no place for a woman.

"We'll make camp here," Gandalf says.

She drops her stuff where she'll make camp. Gimli walks up to and asks "when is supper going to be ready, woman?"

She sees a hare running across the plain and she shoots it with her bow. She walks up to the dead animal, picks it up, takes the arrow out of it, and snaps it neck. "Here's your dinner, cook it yourself," she says and tosses the hare at Gimli. She goes back to here area and pitches her tent and tosses her stuff inside after she takes out her water flask and an apple.

She watches as Aragorn skins and cleans the animal as she eats her apple. He puts it in the pot, with some water, and boils the animal. A few hours later, he was pulling the hare apart and handing parts to the others. She gags when she sees them eat the animal.

Gimli sees her gag and asks, "What don't like meat?"

"No it's not that it's just the way you're eating it," she answers back sharply.

"And what way am I eating?" he asks.

"You're eating like it's the last meal before, you die," she answers. "But isn't that how all dwarves eat," she says smoothly.

Gimli just glares at her. "I'll take watch tonight," she says. Everyone goes to bed. Laurarena stays up sharpening and cleaning her weapons into the early hours of the morning. She starts mumble to herself in elvish about how she's starting to hate male dwarves.

At first light Aragorn was up and set out a bag of apples to break our fast. "Brother would you please test my skills with a sword?" she asks. She unsheathes her sword and her brother does the same. Her brother does a number of swings with his sword and she just deflects them. They start to do a little dance with the swords.

Their companions wake up to the clanging of swords. Boromir gets an idea and calls over Merry and Pippen after they've finished their apples. "Why don't I teach you how to use those weapons you have there." He starts teaching them the right positions and such.

Everyone hears a loud clang and they look over at Laurarena and Aragorn. And they see Laurarena with her sword pointed at her sword less brother. "You got lucky," Aragorn says to his sister.

"No I didn't get lucky I beat you fairly," she says back. She sits down, cleans her sword, and watches the hobbits learn to fight. She hears Merry shriek and sees him and Pippen, throw down their swords and tackle Boromir to the ground.

Laurarena looks up and sees something weird in the sky. "That's an odd looking cloud," she says aloud.

"It's moving too fast to be a cloud," Gandalf says.

"And against the wind," Aragorn finishes.

"It's crows from Saruman," Legolas states.

"Hide!" Aragorn yells, as the crows get closer. Legolas pulls Laurarena under a bush with him. The crows pass over and everyone is looking up to make sure they are gone.

When they're everyone comes out of their hiding places. They pack up and start moving toward the misty mountains.

**An: please tell me what you think of this chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening and the light was fading fast. They kept walking through the heavy the snow. Laurarena was helping Merry and Pippen up the mountain. "Do you have any family Laura?" Pippen asks using her nickname.

"Actually I do, I have a brother," she answers him.

"Who is he?" he asks.

"Take a wild guess, he has raven colored hair and grey eyes," she says.

Legolas taps on his shoulder and points to Aragorn. "Your brother is Aragorn?" he asks surprised.

She nods and her and Legolas chuckle, at Merry and Pippen wide-eyed expressions. "Why is it such a surprise to everyone that my brother Aragorn," she whispers to Legolas. And he just shrugs.

Frodo falls and tumbles backwards. Laurarena and Aragorn help him up. Boromir picks up the ring and looks at it."Boromir," Laurarena says trying to get his attention. "Boromir," she tries again.

"Boromir," Aragorn tries and succeeds. "Boromir give the ring back to Frodo," Aragorn says to him.

"Yea sure I don't care about it," he says handing the ring to Frodo the ring and ruffling his hair. Frodo swats away his hand. Everyone starts walking again.

Legolas goes over to Laurarena and asks trying to strike up a conversation _"What's your favorite color?"_

"_That was random"_ she says to him. _"Well anyway if you must know, it's river water blue,"_ she keeps walking.

"_Well I thought with all the black you wear you, that would be it,"_ he says back.

"_There's a different reason for that,"_ she states.

"_And what reason is that?"_ he asks.

"_It doesn't show dirt and stains, especially blood stains,"_ she answers him. _"What's your favorite color?"_ she asks.

Before answers that question he says something different "There's a faint voice on the wind," he aloud.

"It's Sauruman," Aragorn says. "He trying to bring the mountain down on us." Gandalf starts saying something to block out Sauruman.

Laurarena covers Merry and Pippen with body and cloak, to keep the snow from crushing them. She feels the snow start to crush when some of the weight is lifted off her and she's pulled out of the snow. When she's on her feet, she helps Merry and Pippen out of the snow.

"We have to get off the mountain," Aragorn says to Gandalf.

"No we must keep going on," Gandalf says back.

"We could go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli chirps in.

"Who wants the dwarve's opinion, because I certainly do not," Laurarena groans.

Gimli looks at her sharply and says, "What makes you think we want your opinion either."

"_Must you do this now?"_ Aragorn asks.

"No we do not," she answers. She smiles at him innocently.

"Getting back on task, we must let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf says.

Frodo thinks for some time and says "we will go through the mines." Gandalf changes the direction and start leading them back down the mountain towards the mines.

**An: im sorry this chapter is short, but I know next chapter will be much longer. review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Around midnight they get to the base of the mountain and rest while Gandalf looks for the entrance. Lauararena ends up taking a nap. She's asleep for fifteen until she's rudely awakened by Gimli. She swiftly pulls an arrow and points her bow at him as she opens her eyes. "Next time I won't even open my eyes to see who it is, I'll just shoot," she tells him.

She hears Aragorn tell Merry not to disturb the water. "It's a riddle," Frodo says. "what's the elfish word for friend?" he asks Gandalf.

"_Mellon,"_ Gandalf says and the doors open. Everyone goes inside.

"This is not a mine, it's a tomb," Boromir says.

Legolas goes over to a body and takes and arrow out of it "orcs ," he says. Laurarena tighten her grip on her bow when her and Frodo are dragged out.

"_why is it always me,"_ she says to herself. Boromir and Aragorn start cutting tenticles.

"we must get Frodo down," Aragorn says to Boromir.

She looks over to her brother as he catches Frodo. **I guess they expect me to cut myself down.** She un sheaths her sword, pulls herself toward the tentacle and cuts it herself. She's immediately dropped into the water. she runs out of the water when she hears Gandalf say "in to the mines."

"_Dear brother did you forget something,"_ she says. Aragorn and Legolas turn around to see a sopping wet Laurarena. They both snort. _"watch your backs very carefully you two," _she says menacingly and walks past them.

A few days go by and they stop. _"Legolas," _she calls over.

He goes over to her _"what?"_ he asks.

"_I have to tell you something,"_ she says.

"_I know what you're going to say,"_ he says._ "I don't feel the same way, I'm betrothed."_ He says the hurt look on her face._ "Are you okay?" _he asks.

"_I'm fine thanks for your concern,"_ she says sarcastically. She gets up and goes over to Gandalf and asks "how much longer till we get out of here?"

"A few more days, and I'm sorry," he says and whispers the last part enough for her hear. "oh it's this way," he says pointing to the middle passage.

"How do you know?" Merry asks.

"The smell is less foul down this way," he answers. Gandalf leads the party down the passage. They come to a room full of columns.

She follow the rest of the group in to the room. Gimli sees a door and starts running towards it, everyone runs after him. Laurarena saw a tomb and read aloud what was inscripted on it "Balin Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," she read. Gimli let a pained groan.

Gandalf hands his staff over to to Pippen and picked up a book from a corpse. He turned to last page written on and read aloud "We drove them out from the great gate and guard, we slew many in the bright sun dale."

They hear a big clang and everyone looks to Pippen "Fool of a took," Gandalf takes his staff back. "You should throw yourself in to rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf says.

Drums start and they hear screeches from orcs and goblins. Boromir looks outside the room and an arrow hits the door next to his head "they have a cave troll," he says. He closes the door, putting axes and sword to barricade it.

"There is still one dwarf left in Moria," Gimli says climbing on top of the tomb.

Laurarena notches an arrow to her bow and stand on the right side on her brother. She points her bow at the doors. The orcs break through and Legolas lets the first arrow go, Aragorn and Laurarena lets their arrows go at the same time. The orcs break through the barricade.

She put away her bow and pulls out her sword. An orc runs at her and she decapitates the head from the body. Another orc grabs her by the neck and hisses "oh look what I found, a woman and a pretty one at that, I can change that." The orc runs it knife down her face, cutting it as it goes. Laurarena manages to get a knife from her boot and stabs the orc with it, causing it to drop her.

She falls to ground coughing. A small orc comes in leading a troll by a giant chain. The orc lets the troll free. She slashes the trolls knees. It goes after frodo and manages to corner him. The troll picks up a spear and runs Frodo through with it. Frodo cries out in pain.

Legolas gets the chain wraps around a pillar and climbs up it toward the troll's head. He notches three arrow to his bow and shoots it head. The bellows and falls to the ground dead. The remaining orcs and goblins are taken care of.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum," Gandalf says. Everyone starts running towards the bridge, goblin and orcs running after them.

Eventually they are surround. Laurarena has her bow in hand, pointed at them. Something caused the orcs and goblins to run off. She looks up to find a shadowy figure walking towards them. "What has come upon us now?" Boromir asks.

"The Balrog," Gandalf whispers. They start running towards the bridge. They come across a stair that is in pieces.

Laurarena is the first to jump, in mid jump she is hit by three different arrows. She tumbles on the stairs, she looks behind to find the arrow deep in her back.

Boromir is next to jump across and goes over to Laurarena, he helps her up. "thanks," she mutters. Legolas jumps across.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, I don't feel the arrows digging deep into my back when I move," she answer sarcastically, leaning against Boromir.

"No one tosses a dwarf," she hears Gimli. Gimli jumps over and Legolas catches him by his beard "not the beard!" he yells.

**An: so im stopping here because i have my other fanfiction to update. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
